<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pouring by prettypinklass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869231">Pouring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinklass/pseuds/prettypinklass'>prettypinklass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinklass/pseuds/prettypinklass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a wild, panicked look in his eyes, like a cornered animal. </p>
<p>"...Please…" </p>
<p>♡♡♡♡</p>
<p>The stories never quite match up. Some say she was killed, right then and there. Others say she was possessed, forced to watch as he killed everyone in her body, and some even say she was never on their side fo begin with, a traitor. </p>
<p>The only consistent part was her. </p>
<p>The greatest tactician the Shepherds has ever known.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pouring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Angst, graphic depictions of violence, major character death, oc insert. </p>
<p>This is dark, don't say I didn't warn you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon shimmered in the dark of night. It was midnight at the time, and raining hard. She couldn't quite remember what the word people used for it was…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, pouring. That was the word. It was pouring outside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silver haired woman laid in bed, trying to sleep though it didn't seem to be working. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nightmares plagued her. Nightmares of the Falling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They called it the Falling. The time when the greatest tactician the Shepherds had ever known fell. The stories never match up exactly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One says she died, simply stabbed by the dark mage. Another says she was possessed and forced to watch as the entity killed everyone in her body. A third says she was revealed a traitor, never having been on their side in the first place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only consistent part was her. The greatest tactician to ever walk among the Shepherds. A white haired Plegian with amnesia. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grima had no use for her. As a show of gratitude her life was spared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Robin left. She lived on the outskirts of town, and almost never left her house. Tharja delivered food every day. Henry visited occasionally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was it. She was alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she hated it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though recently she had heard of a rebellion of sorts. Survivors of Ylisse, who attacked guards, saved criminals, and raided at night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Night was their cover. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Robin was surprised when he heard banging on the door. He doubted it was Tharja, she was likely asleep. Perhaps it was Henry, come to chat out of boredom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The banging got louder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Robin shouted with a sigh. It was Henry, he's the only person who would do that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was wrong. It was a blue haired swordsman, the former prince. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stumbled as the door opened, dazed. The prince fell forward, and Robin caught him. He had a wild, panicked look in his eyes, like a cornered animal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...Please…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin heard the yelling of knights, and pulled Chrom inside, hiding him under the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sir," the captain arrived at his door, "Have you seen a blue haired man come by here? He's a dangerous individual." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No captain," Robin shook her head. The captain nodded, and turned to shout at the knights. Robin closed the door and then the windows and blinds. She rushed back to Chrom, pulling him out from under the table. The Ylissean shivered, cold and scared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chrom… what are you doing here?" Robin asked, pulling a blanket off the couch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Didn't… know where else to go…" he mumbled, dazed, "...sorry…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slumped against Robin's shoulder. The tactician frowned worriedly, laying him on the couch and running to grab his first aid kit. When she came back, Chrom was barely conscious and wincing in pain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shh," Robin murmured, "It's okay…" he took off Chrom's shirt, and cleaned out the wound gently before bandaging it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gods… what happened?" The tactician muttered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrom didn't answer. He was passed out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin sighed, and gently lifted the former prince, before taking him to her bedroom and laying him in bed. Chrom's clothes were wet and stuck to him. With a sigh, the silver haired woman undressed the blue haired man, and tucked him in. She left his clothes laid out on the floor to dry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she took a pillow and blanket, and went downstairs to sleep on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡♡♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrom sat up in bed, startled. He looked around, wide eyed and scared. The former prince didn't calm down when he saw the tactician. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin looked over and smiled, "Oh, you're awake. Morning Chrom." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...Morning…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He responded quietly, looking down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin's smile faltered, "I… I dried out your clothes. They're on the bedside table." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrom glanced at the table, where his clothes were neatly folded. "Thank you…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tactician's smile disappeared. Something had happened, something bad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blue haired man shifted, and yelled in pain. Robin dropped the granola bar she was holding and rushed over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't move like that," she warned quickly, "You'll hurt yourself!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrom flinched at his touch, but stopped moving. He breathed heavily, tense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey…" Robin sat down in front of him, putting a hand on his, "Calm down Chrom. I'm not going to hurt you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their eyes met, and Chrom's welled up with tears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gods… I-I just… I can't… is it really you..?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin smiled, the same gentle, patient, and loving smile she had shown the former prince so many times before. "Yes Chrom, it's really me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He began crying, to Robin's surprise. Chrom looked down, tears falling from his eyes. The silver haired tactician kept his gentle smile and pulled him close for a hug. He clung to the tactician like she was the last person left on earth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ahem," there was coughing at the door. Robin looked over to see Tharja, who crossed her arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll… give you two some time," she muttered, turning and going to stand outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gods, I'm sorry I just… I can't believe it…" Chrom murmured, his voice cracking, "It's really you…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's really me," Robin laughed gently, "Don't apologize." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Haha…" he pulled away, laughing weakly, "I shouldn't be crying, I need to be strong…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Crying isn't a sign of weakness Chrom," the tactician told him, "It's a sign that you've been carrying too much for too long." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blue haired man laughed, "Things certainly have changed, haven't they?..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin laughed, "They certainly have. I'll be right back, okay?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The former prince nodded, wiping his eyes as Robin stood up, walking out of the room and to the front door. Tharja stood there, crossing her arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have snot all over you," she told him. Robin looked down at herself and rolled his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gee, I couldn't tell," she retorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Store owner told me that he wants to talk to you in person sometime later today," she added, putting the bag down and holding out her hand, "And don't worry, I'll keep your little secret. Considering what happened last night…" she sighed and shuddered. Robin dropped some coins into her hand, adding some extras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you Tharja… what happened?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Anything that could make the dark mage shudder was bad in her book. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ask Henry, he said he'll come by later," she told her, "Last night isn't a scene I feel like remembering, and I doubt he wants to as well." She nodded in the direction of the bedroom, "Bye Robin." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Goodbye Tharja, thank you again!" She called as she walked away. She nodded in acknowledgment as she closed the door, and put the groceries on the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chrom?" She knocked on the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm coming in," she said, pushing the door open. Chrom was standing, half dressed and looking down at himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll run into town later and get you some new clothes," Robin promised with a laugh, "I doubt mine fit you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Heh, thanks," Chrom smiled faintly, "Uh, sorry about your shirt and coat…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin shrugged, slipping her coat off and tossing it into the dirty laundry pile by the door, and slipping her shirt off with it. Chrom immediately looked away as she grabbed a new shirt from the closet and slipped it on, "Don't worry about it. Tharja promised not to tell anyone you're here, so you don't have to worry." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Somehow, I never thought of Tharja as good at keeping promises," Chrom muttered, "but alright."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You'd be surprised," the tactician snorted, "She's a stellar liar, especially when it comes to keeping secrets. As far as I know, Henry and I are the only ones who can tell when she's not being truthful." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you tell?" Chrom asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Instinct," Robin laughed in response, "I'll make some breakfast. Make yourself at home." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you," he said again, as they exited the room. The former prince had his sword strapped to his belt but hadn't bothered to put his cape and shoulder guard on. Robin grabbed the groceries again and went into the kitchen, putting them down. She began cooking omelets. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as she had finished, there was knocking on the door. "One minute!" He called, putting out the fire and walking to the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Henry." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello Robin!" Henry smiled and waved, "How are ya?!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Great, come on in. I made breakfast."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ooh, food!" The dark mage laughed, coming inside. Robin closed and locked the door, before going into the kitchen and grabbing the plates. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello Chrom!" Henry waved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...Henry…" Chrom became quiet again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Geez, still hurt about last night?" He asked, as Robin served breakfast, "Thanks Robin!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're welcome," Robin replied. They ate in silence. Chrom finished first. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm… going to use the washroom," he said, "Excuse me." He stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Down the hell, first door on the left," Robin called as he left. Chrom adjusted his course to go there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've never seen him so… antsy," Henry noted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Henry…" the tactician took a deep breath, "What happened last night? Even Tharja didn't want to tell me…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's because last night was hard on her, it was hard on everyone," he shrugged, "Honestly… I'm not surprised." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened?" Robin asked with a frown. Henry sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A massacre…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Rain poured in the night, getting splitting against his hair. Him and Tharja were both soaked by the rain, and the feminine mage in particular wasn't happy about it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Stupid Grima and making us do stupid night patrols… who in their right mind would be out in this bullshit?!'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'I think you've forgotten what Chrom is like,' Henry replied.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tharja was quiet, 'Ugh… yeah I guess you're right.' </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>They wandered around town together, occasionally pausing to look at something or chat. Finally, they made it to the armory.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yelling exploded from the place as soon as they walked past it. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Looks like they sprung the trap…' Tharja grumbled. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Chrom never was very bright, was he?' Henry laughed. They both readied their tomes and went inside. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He didn't react at all to what she saw. She did. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Her eyes widened at the scene. Blood was everywhere. The blacksmith lay on the floor, dead from a stab wound. Nah was next to him, a quiver of arrows embedded in his side and heart. Lissa was backed against the wall, shivering, wet, injured, scared, and surrounded by knights.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tharja covered her ears, but it didn't do much to muffle her scream. Henry frowned.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'That's quite graphic, isn't it?'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The knights ignored him. The captain shouted.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Search the area! They can't have gotten far!' </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'They?' Tharja asked. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'3 of them escaped,' he replied, 'Help us catch them or continue on patrol.' </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'I dunno, I kind of want to watch,' Henry commented. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Just stay out if our way,' the captain growled. The two went outside. Just in time to see the former royal siblings caught. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lucina screamed in pain as the guard slashed at her. Her arm came clean off, spraying blood everywhere. Bending down, she picked up her sword with her other arm, and attacked. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Morgan, run!' </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'But…' the smaller boy trailed off. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Get out of here!' The princess shouted, 'Please!' </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Morgan turned heel and ran off. Into town, barreling past Tharja and Henry, who were too startled to do anything. Some of the guards broke off to follow. Lucina immediately darted in their path. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'You'll have to get through me first!' She screamed, slashing a knight down. They surrounded her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Jesus…' Tharja muttered. The former princess let out a blood curdling scream, falling over. She was dead. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'Should we…?' Henry trailed off. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>'No,' Tharja shuddered, 'I'm done with this. Let's go home.' </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Henry nodded, and they walked away, ignoring the shouts of the knights as they raced up the mountain path, after the final member. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that's it," Henry finished, "It was graphic. I'm not surprised they're both bothered by it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gods…" Robin covered her mouth, "Ever heard of too much information Henry?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, that's not even half of it!" Henry exclaimed, "I wasn't kidding when I said there was blood everywhere. The blacksmith, Owain, and Lissa weren't the only bodies there. There was also Nowi, who had been pinned between the eyes with an arrow, Gaius had been decapitated, Vaike had 26 stab wounds in the chest-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay okay," Robin interrupted, "I get it. Thank you for… telling me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No problem. Did Tharja tell you the grocery store owner wants to talk in person?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes she did," Robin replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks for breakfast!" He stood up, "I'll be leaving now. See ya!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Goodbye Henry," she said, unlocking the door and opening it for him. He left and she closed it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For your own mental sanity Chrom," she said, "I hope you didn't hear that conversation." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrom came out from around the corner, a faint blush spread across his cheeks at being caught, "Only the last part… so I guess you know what happened now…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin sighed, "Yeah… that means you also heard the grocery store owner wants to talk?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you're leaving?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For a bit," she nodded, grabbing the house keys, her bag, and her extra coat, "A few ground rules…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's food in the pantry, don't cook anything and don't eat it all. Don't go through my stuff or into the basement, don't open the windows no matter what, and no matter what happens Chrom, do NOT answer the door for anything or anyone." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded, "Got it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be back soon-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What if it's you at the door?" He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If it's me then get out of here because that's Grima," she replied, "I have the keys." She held them up to show him, "So I won't be knocking." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be back soon," she said, opening the door, "Try not to break anything!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey!" He scowled as she closed and locked the door. Chrom laid back on the couch with a sigh, and stared at the ceiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin sighed as she locked the door, and started walking away. It was a beautiful day outside, which was surprising for a kingdom conquered and ruled by an evil dragon entity. She slipped her extra coat on to protect her from the wind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked down the trail, eventually arriving in town. Robin pulled her hood up when she arrived, walking to the grocery store. The small place wasn't hard to find.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The building was empty, save for the winged Laguz at the counter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Welcome to Flying Groceries, the best place to find any groceries for any person," she said, her voice void of energy or enthusiasm, "How can I help you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin looked around. The store was empty, so she took her hood off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I were a bird I'd be…" the counter lady raised an eyebrow, her voice still void of emotion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A robin," Robin replied with a cheeky smile. The lady grinned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good to see you're alive Birdie," she smiled with a happy tone, "You got my message?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"From both of them," Robin replied, "What do you want to talk about Chey?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chey jumped over the counter, and flipped the store sign to 'CLOSED'. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I assume you heard about last night?" She asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yep," the tactician sighed, "It's… disturbing." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It gets worse," the Laguz replied, "Come to the back with me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin followed her behind the counter into the back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just… don't tell anyone," she said, opening the door and then turning into a hawk. Chey cawed twice, and turned back into a human. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was rustling from a pile of boxes, and a small boy appeared, frowning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah!" He squealed, hiding behind the boxes, "Y-you promised not… you wouldn't… t-telll him!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Relax Kid," Chey walked over, and pulled him out, "It's not him. This is Robin-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-no! Mother was taken over by him, that can't be her!" He pushed her away and ran off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin frowned. Morgan trembled as he stared from behind a new pile of boxes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Morgan," she said gently, "I'm not him. I promise." She knelt down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"R-really?" He frowned, "Th-then prove it! Uh… um… my older sister got mad at me once for using something to cut an apple! W-what… what did I use?!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Falchion," Robin replied, "Lucina was upset because you used Falchion to cut an apple." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morgan trembled, before running forward, crying, "Wahh! Mama!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin held her arms out, and he barrelled into her for a hug. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I called you here because I thought you would know what to do," Chey laughed, "I didn't realize he was your son." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's surprising," Robin replied with a laugh, "Everyone tends to assume he's my son, since we look so similar." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was lore focused on the fact that if anybody found him, I'd be dragged away and publicly executed with him," she admitted with a small laugh, "Anyway…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I could take him back with me," Robin hummed thoughtfully, "But we'd have to disguise him so the knights don't see…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-no!" Morgan argued immediately, "I don't want you to be in danger!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Morgan," Robin laughed gently, "I'm already hiding your father. I can handle both of you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't mean-" Chey frowned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes," Robin nodded, "He's at my house." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are… are you sure leaving Dad there alone is a good idea?" Morgan asked with a frown. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He'll be fine Sweetie," Robin promised, "I'm more worried about you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm, oh!" Chey smiled, "I think I got it!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pray tell?" Robin asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's a festival being set up for tonight. It's the anniversary of the Falling," she said, "While everyone is distracted-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can sneak in and get Morgan," Robin finished with a smile, "Brilliant!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about you?" Morgan asked, frowning, "You've been really nice to me…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be fine Kid," Chey assured him, "I'll stay in the store until Robin shows up, and let you out through the back door. Then I'll go to the festival, and we can pretend this place was closed the whole time." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm, okay," Morgan nodded, "but be careful." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I will," she promised. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright," Robin hugged her son, "I'll be back tonight, kay Morgan? Stay safe." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay Mom," he promised, "Don't get hurt okay?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I won't," the tactician promised as she stood up. Morgan ran back to the pile of boxes behind Chey, and climbed under a particularly big one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Has he been hiding in those since you found him?" Robin asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Relax, the boxes around him are full of food," the Laguz assured her, "And there's holes, he can breath." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin narrowed her eyes, but nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here's the back door," she followed Chey to the back corner of the room. The Laguz opened the door, "It leads straight into an alleyway." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Got it," Robin walked outside, "Thank you Chey." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry about it," she replied with a smile, "I'm not a person to give a kid to death, or stop a family reunion. Besides, what are friends for?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See you tonight," Robin said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See ya," Chey waved as the tactician walked away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin pulled her hood up, and walked to the clothing store, buying some extra clothes that were a size too big for her, though the cashier didn't notice. Then she walked back to her house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrom was asleep on the couch, a book on his face. Robin couldn't help but laugh when she saw it, closing and locking the door behind her. He grumbled something, and took the book off, blinking, "Welcome back." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks," she replied, tossing the bag of clothes at him. He grunted as it landed on him, "New clothes for ya." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks," he replied, standing up and walking to the bathroom. He came back out a few moments later, dressed in an average traveler's outfit. A dark blue tunic over a white tank top, with black cargo pants. He frowned as he looked at himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I take this part off?" He asked, frowning the sleeve. Robin snorted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Go ahead, you looked weird with two sleeves anyway." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrom scowled at her as she tore the sleeve off, revealing his brand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be going back out tonight," she told him, "There's a festival." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I come?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You want to come to the anniversary festival of the Falling?" Robin raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why do you want to go?" He asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Friend asked me to come with her," she lied seamlessly, "I'll be back as soon as it's over, don't worry. Same rules as before apply." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine," he sighed, "What about not cooking?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll make dinner before I leave. After that you can snack." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It became oddly quiet. Finally came the start of the festival, and Robin left, making sure Chrom was thoroughly reminded of the rules. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled her hood back up upon entering the town. Knights were patrolling everywhere. The store had a closed sign. Robin knocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I were a bird I'd be…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A robin." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chey opened the door, and pulled her inside quickly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Welcome back," she said breathlessly, "I'm sure you noticed the insane number of guards around town." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yep," Robin sighed, "You sound exhausted. What's wrong?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, just the two unconscious guards behind the counter," she replied, "I'm flying out of here as soon as you're both gone." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dammit," Robin cursed herself quietly, "Will you be okay?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be fine," she replied, "I think I'll head for the outlands. He hasn't extended his reach there yet." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We might just have to head there too," Robin sighed, "Where's Morgan?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"In the back," she brought Robin into the backroom and cawed twice again. Morgan came running. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I heard…" he trailed off worriedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be fine," Chey told him, "You two need to get out of here." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin nodded, taking her son's hand. Chey pulled a sheathed sword from one of the boxes, and strapped it to her belt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Robin asked as she followed them out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll come with you as far as your place," she replied, "I can keep watch above. I'll caw if knights are coming." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pair nodded, and she turned into a hawk, flying above. They began to sneak through the alleyways, occasionally hiding behind boxes because of cawing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally they made it out of town. Robin grabbed her son's hand, and broke into a run up the mountain trail. Chey followed, landing as they made it to her house. Three people were outside. Not knights, but they were recognized all the same. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Owain, Severa, and Inigo?" Robin frowned, "What are you-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All three of them drew their weapons, pointing them at her. She held her hands up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey!" Morgan scowled at them, "Calm down you 3, this isn't him! It's Mom!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Inigo asked with a frown. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Positive!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It could be a great disguise!" Owain exclaimed, "Made to fool us with his dark arts-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, well my 'dark arts' are about to strangle you if you don't lower your weapons," Morgan retorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Morgan," Robin crossed her arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Geez, calm down," Severa sighed, "Just making sure. We can hear Chrom inside by the way." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chey landed and turned back, "Really?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, watch this," Severa knocked on the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nobody is home!" Chrom replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin sighed as the others snorted. She opened the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chrom, speaking when someone knocks on the door completely defeats the purpose of not answering," she said as she entered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, and how was this festival?" He replied with a scowl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Horrible. We almost got caught escaping with Morgan," she replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi Dad!" Morgan waved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait-" Chrom blinked as Morgan hugged him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think you broke him," Inigo muttered. Severa snorted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Morgan!" Chrom finally reacted, and hugged his son. Robin smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me you were going after him?" Chrom demanded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because you would've wanted to come," she replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, yeah! So-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're injured." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And it was a stealth operation." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chey snorted, "Yeah, well it's an escape operation now. I'm sure the knights will be here any minute looking." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then let's go!" Owain exclaimed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"One minute," Robin raced into her basement, and came back up with her book bag, which was full of tomes, and a sword sheath. She gave it to Chrom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I uh… found this, and held onto it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrom took it, and unsheathed the blade with a small smile. He replaced the sword on his belt with it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you Robin." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's go," Severa said, nodding outside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone nodded, walking outside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked to the side and everyone turned pale. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good to see you again Robin!" Grima smiled sadistically, "And I see you prepared presents for my birthday!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin glared at him, standing in front of everyone protectively. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, you're the one who's been keeping Falchion, eh?" The entity scowled, "Hmm how about this. I'll take Chrom and the sword, the rest of you can have your lives." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No way!" Severa scowled, reaching for her sword. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You drive a hard bargain," Grima replied, shrugging, "What if I add her?" He snapped his fingers. Lucina appeared, landing on the ground. Her left arm was missing from the elbow down, and the remaining stub was bandaged. Her eyes opened, and widened when she saw them. Everyone could see she was in pain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dastard," the former princess growled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, you're awake," he snorted, "Insults don't mean anything princess." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's right," Robin glared at him, "How dare you!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So? Chrom and the sword, or all of you die." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine," Chrom said, stepping forward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?!" Robin exclaimed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dad no!" Morgan ran and clung to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Father don't!" Lucina exclaimed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Promise you'll let them go?" Chrom asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I swear on my life." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's lying!" Lucina yelled, "Father don't!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dad…" tears streamed down Morgan's face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chrom," Robin grabbed his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry Robin," he didn't look at her, jerking his hand away, "I… I love you. A lot…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin scowled, grabbing his shoulder and forcefully turning him around. She grabbed his face and kissed him. His eyes widened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ew," Severa made a face. Inigo laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, uh," Owain turned around like the gentleman Lissa had raised him as. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good job Robin!" Chey cheered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you, her wingman?" Morgan asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do have wings," Chey replied, flapping them to prove her point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Blegh," Grima scowled, reaching forward. His arm extended, turning purple and scaly. Claws extended from his fingers, and he broke through Chrom's stomach, and then Robin's, killing them both. When his arm came back, he was holding a human heart  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think I'll keep this, as a souvenir." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair fell over, no longer breathing, but still kissing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morgan's eyes widened, his pupils shrinking. Lucina screamed in horror, pushing herself to her feet. Inigo covered his mouth, turning sickly pale. Owain turned to see, and immediately turned back around, swallowing. Severa inhaled sharply, her pupils dilating. Chey froze, her breaths becoming short. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone recoiled in horror at the sight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ugh, saps," Grima scowled, "Well I'm a man of my word. The rest of you can go free. I assume you're off to the outlands? A friendly word of advice," he smiled, "Don't come back. If I ever see any of you again… well," he nodded at the dead couple, "I think you get the memo." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pocketed the human heart, "One of you grab the sword. We're done here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A guard rushed forward and picked up Falchion. They left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morgan was the first to recover. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"NO!" He screamed, running forward and grabbing one of Robin's tomes. He opened it, preparing to cast, "I won't let you get away with this!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Morgan, no!" Lucina ran forward, grabbing her brother, "Don't, please…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But he-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mom and Dad-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can't just-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know Morgan," the former princess replied firmly, "but we have too… I can't risk losing you as well…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owain trembled as he walked over, "Uncle Chrom… and Aunt Robin…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severa looked down, "He's a monster…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It began raining again. Pouring, as everyone recalled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's it…" tears fell down Inigo's face, "We're all that's left…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We should bury them," Chey said quietly, "So they can rest peacefully…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where do you suggest?" Severa asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know," Lucina stood up. She wasn't crying like her brother or friends, but her voice was quiet and shaking, "We can bury them at the ruined castle… next to Aunty Emmeryn…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I… don't know if this helps, but…" Severa gulped, "I managed to salvage Lissa's body as well, from the armory… I left her in the bushes nearby before coming up." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked over, pulling a blonde body out of the bushes. Owain burst into tears, and Morgan followed. Lucina pulled them both into a hug, tears of her own beginning to fall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inigo couldn't stop himself, and hugged Severa, who flinched but didn't stop him. She was on the brink of tears as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chey wiped her eyes furiously, trying to stop her own tears from falling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We should go… the ruins aren't far away, we can be there by morning if we hurry," the Laguz spoke finally. Everyone nodded, wiping their tears for now. Lucina carried Morgan with her one arm as they walked, as the smaller boy was still sobbing. Chey and Severa carried Chrom and Robin. Owain refused to let go of Lissa's corpse, hugging it close to him as they walked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ruins were deserted. Emmeryn's tombstone was almost completely destroyed. Laslow, Chey, and Severa began to dig. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a few hours, but finally they were done. Lucina and Morgan lowered their parents into the hole. Owain put Lissa's in the one right next to them. They were covered up and buried. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-wait," Morgan said, taking out his tome, "L-let my try something…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened it, and mumbled something. Light swirled from his open hand, around the three graves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emmeryn's tombstone began to sparkle, fully repaired. Two stones marked graves next to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>R.I.P.</p>
<p>Exalted Princess Emmeryn of Ylisse.</p>
<p>The beloved peacekeeping ruler who impacted all for the better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>R.I.P.</p>
<p>Exalted Prince Chrom and Lady Robin of Ylisse</p>
<p>A loving couple until the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>R.I.P.</p>
<p>Princess Lissa of Ylisse</p>
<p>The best healer the Shepherds had ever seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone smiled softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you Morgan," Lucina whispered, her voice hoarse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What will do now Sis?" He asked quietly, frowning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I plan on heading to the Outrealms," Chey said, "If you want to come." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sounds good to me," Severa nodded, "I'm done with this place." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah," Inigo sighed with a shudder, "I don't want to stay here." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So we're agreed?" Lucina asked. Everyone nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The outrealms hold many mysteries!" Owain exclaimed dramatically, "Perhaps there we will find peace." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's hope so," Chey nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they began to walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡♡♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crown prince trotted along the hillside on his horse. The sun was rising over the distant mountains, and he sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a lovely day for a ride…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard talking suddenly, and frowned. The crown prince followed the noise and came across a group. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop!" He shouted. They all froze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He surveyed the group carefully. 3 women, two men and a boy. The first woman had long red hair, and she turned to look at him. The second had cobalt blue hair, and had no arm from the left down. In her right, she held hands with a blue haired boy. The last woman had light brown hair, that faded into a pale pink at the end, with hawk wings that matched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As for the men, the first was a blond carrying a tome, and the second had grey-ish pink hair with a sword. All except the blond man and the small boy held swords. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"State your name and business trespassers!" The crown prince demanded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The redhead spoke first, "I'm Selena, the leader of this group of mercenaries." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Behold!" The blond exclaimed, "For my name… is Odin! The dark mage!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ahaha… my name is Laslow," the grey haired one smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"H-huh?" The boy frowned, "Oh! I'm uh… Morgana, yeah…" he shifted nervously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...You may call me Marth," the blue haired woman stated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anne," the winged girl said, "I'm just a merchant." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anyway, who are you?" Selena walked up to him. He straightened himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am Xander," he stated, "The crown prince of Nohr. I must ask that all of you come with me quietly. I would hate to shed blood on a fine morning like this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone glanced at each other, and nodded, following the prince away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡♡♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jesus fucking christ</p>
<p>Funny story, this didn't actually end so badly. Before it had Robin giving Chrom Falchion and Lucina becoming good with a bow (cause they were both there) and then beating up Grima with the power of friendship.</p>
<p>...Don't ask what happened.</p>
<p>Based off a prompt from the Fire Emblem Amino</p>
<p>I'm debating whether or not I should make a part 2. Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>